


Fun Fact #4: Emotions Aren't So Bad

by GraceRB



Series: Fun Facts With Dean and Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Castiel is new to sex stuff, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Emotions, First time for everything, Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, New Relationship, Virgin Castiel, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRB/pseuds/GraceRB
Summary: There's a first time for everything.Especially learning how to get someone to kiss you without having to ask every time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fun Facts With Dean and Cas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080128
Kudos: 62





	Fun Fact #4: Emotions Aren't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So, couple things:
> 
> i imagine this takes place between Fun Facts #1 and #2, but it could happen after. It really doesn't matter, just that this is towards the beginning of the relationship. 
> 
> Also, I know we skipped #3! There is no #3, so don't worry! The numbers will be skipping around a lot, so don't ever feel like you missed something. 
> 
> lastly, this took a long time to write. Sorry about that. I hit a huge writer's block but I was able to finish, so yay! 
> 
> Anyway that's it. Please enjoy!

“So,” Dean says. He rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back. His knuckles brush against the wall behind him every time he moves backward. “You love me.”

Castiel turns his head sharply. He’s standing next to Dean, leaning up against the wall. They were standing in silence outside Dean’s room because neither one wanted to be too forward, and neither one wanted to postpone the conversation any further. Castiel didn’t know where to start, so Dean did it awkwardly for him. “When did I say that?”

“Well, we were shouting it at each other,” Dean shrugs. 

“I distinctly recall saying I was ‘in love with you’. I never said I -- I didn’t say that.”

Dean dips his head, but Castiel can tell he is amused. “Thanks for the distinction.”

“You’re… welcome,” Castiel replies uncertainly. 

Dean chuckles nervously. “This is already way off track,” He mentions, and scratches the back of his neck. “I just -- now that you’ve said you -- that you’re in love with me,” Dean starts and stops again. He shakes his head. “After you said that, and after I said that, I don’t want things to go back to the way they were.”

Castiel nods gently, and asks, purely for clarification, “How do you want things to change?”

Dean raises his eyebrows very briefly. Castiel assumes the expression to be one that means,  _ oh, we’re going to talk about it right now _ . Nevertheless, Dean takes a breath in and looks at Cas. “I don’t want to pretend we’re just good friends anymore. I want…” His eyes wander as he searches for the right words. His hands are raised, frozen in inaction in front of his chest. Then the hand closest to Castiel drops, and Castiel watches it. The fingers intertwine between them, and Castiel can only watch. “I want more of this,” Dean finally says, lifting their joined hands for Castiel to see. 

“I can show more physical affection, Dean. I just thought you were embarrassed when I have done it in the past. When we’ve exchanged hugs before, you always pull away first.”

Dean huffs. It sounds angry. “That’s only because if I held you as long as I wanted to --  _ anyway _ , I thought that you didn’t like me like that.” His grip on Castiel’s hand tightens and he looks away. “This is exactly what I mean. I want less of this.”

“Less uncertainty?” Castiel ventures a guess. “It seems you want more affection. More honesty.” Dean nods, and Castiel notices a blush spreading across his face. “Does that make you nervous?”

Dean nods again and looks away. “I’m usually so… This is usually easier for me. To talk to someone I -- To talk to women, for example. But you, you do something. It’s like all my charm flies out the window.”

Castiel tilts his head as he regards Dean, their eyes meeting. “Well I don’t like your charm. I like  _ you _ .”

Dean’s eyes widen and stay that way for a moment. “Well, shit, Cas,” He chuckles lightly and looks away. “Way to make a guy nervous, huh?”

“My apologies.”

“It’s okay,” Dean waves dismissively. Castiel frowns ever so slightly, Dean doesn’t even notice it. 

He sees no point in trying to argue why this behavior is bad. Instead, he reserves it for later when he has more evidence to bargain with. Castiel thoroughly dislikes Dean’s self doubts, he just doesn’t know how to vocalize that opinion. “Okay,” Castiel looks away slowly, then brings his gaze back again. “Can I kiss you now?”

Dean laughs, lightly. Not at Castiel, and he takes a second to realize that. “You skipped the most important part,” Dean smiles.

“What’s the most important part?” Silently, Castiel wonders what this ‘part’ is actually a part of. He assumes it’s the mating ritual he’s seen Dean participate in hundreds of times, but he can’t be sure. 

Dean smiles and grabs Castiel’s other hand. “Privacy,” He answers. “Would you like to come in my room, Cas?”

“Very much so.”

Dean grins and releases one of Castiel’s hands to open his bedroom door. 

He walks in backwards and pulls Cas with him, so they can sit down on the bed together. Kissing Cas is like finally coming home after a long day. 

Dean can’t get enough of it. 

-

It’s a little awkward over the next few days. 

Neither Cas nor Dean knew exactly when or how to move their touches/staring and general behavior from mostly platonic to straight up romantic. It was weird because they felt like they needed to ask. 

Dean wanted to hold Cas’s hand while they were walking on the sidewalk. But Sam was ahead of them, babbling something about a ghost and a burial site and needing shovels. And Dean tried non-verbal signals, like looking at Cas, then looking at his hand, then looking at his own hand. When that didn’t work, he straight up held out his hand, trying to entice Cas to hold it. Instead, Castiel stopped walking, slowly brushed his palm against Dean’s, then continued walking. 

Dean’s face was the epitome of  _ what the fuck? _

There’s more awkward dancing around each other. Neither wanted to move too fast but desperately wanted to at least move forward. So it just meant they said nothing to each other and the sexual tension came flooding back. 

Except this time, both Dean and Castiel knew about it, wanted to do something about it, but were stuck in a state of inaction. Like writer’s block but for relationships. 

So after days of literal silence -- because Castiel was not experienced at all (unless you count the one kiss with Meg, like a year ago) and Dean didn’t know what was okay and what wasn’t -- Dean goes through the bunker and finds Cas in the library, sitting across from Sam. 

Sam is on his laptop (surprising) and Castiel is reading. “Hey, Cas,” Dean says quietly. Castiel looks up from his book and tilts his head inquisitively. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Castiel closes the book and gets up, “Of course. Sam, I’ll return later to help.”

“Take your time, man,” Sam smiles awkwardly, fishing out some headphones and searching for loud music. He gave Dean a knowing look, and mouthed, “Have fun.”

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas’s arm to drag him away from Sam faster. 

They walk into Dean’s room, and Dean shuts the door behind them. 

He turns to Cas and sort of stands there, just nervously fumbling with his hands and trying to get his words in the right order in his head. “Dean, are you alright?”

“Kind of?” 

“Dean.”

“Okay, fine. No, not really.”

Castiel tilts his head, and Dean wants to melt. “What’s the matter?”

“Well,” Dean swallows thickly. “It’s just -- we kissed the other day and it seems like… like that was it? I don’t know…”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrow. “What are you trying to say?”

“We haven’t really done anything since,” Dean pauses, hoping he would be able to stop embarrassing himself already. When Castiel’s eyes narrow, he tries to clarify further. “You haven’t kissed me again. Or even held my hand.”

A tiny expression of realization hits Castiel’s face and he nods to acknowledge it. “That’s what you were trying to initiate the other day.”

As if his face isn’t red enough, Dean embarrassingly croaks, “ _ Yes _ .” 

Castiel’s eyes finally dart somewhere else, and he sounds embarrassed when he says, “I wanted to initiate several times,” He looks back at Dean, “but I’m not sure how.”

Dean takes the confession in stride, taking a moment to allow himself to calm down before he tries to continue on with his embarrassing but necessary words. He smiles kindly, and steps closer to Cas. “Cas, it’s so easy,” He puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder, and the other gently touches the side of his face. “Sometimes it’s a look, and sometimes it’s a touch,” He says quietly. 

His thumb caress’s Castiel’s cheek bone, and the angel finds himself leaning into the touch, eyes closing oh so gently. “I think I understand, Dean.”

His eyes open again, and he starts drawing Dean in, placing his hands on the hunter’s back and hips. He leans in closer, and realizes this feels nothing like it did with Meg. That was an experiment. This -- this is something entirely different. 

Their lips press together softly, then harder, and Dean is grasping at Castiel’s shoulders and moving his hips…  _ strangely  _ and his breaths get heavier. Dean licks into Castiel’s mouth and the angel finds the new sensation extremely welcome. He copies what Dean does for a bit, and when Dean pulls away, Cas follows, wanting more kisses. 

“Hang on a second, Cas, I need,” He huffs a little, face flushed and chest heaving slightly. “I need to breathe for a second, man.” He drops his head to Castiel’s shoulder and continues to move his hips in that strange way. 

“Apologies,” Castiel replies, the sound of his voice surprising only because it’s gruffer than before. “Dean.”

“Hmm?” Dean lifts his head, eyes a little bit hazy. “What?”

“Why are you moving your hips like that?”

“What?” Then Dean looks down and jumps a mile backwards, “Oh! I’m sorry,” He covers his face so his hands don’t try to wander south. “I didn’t know… I was doing that.” 

Castiel tilts his head and moves closer, stepping between Dean’s feet. Inadvertently, this boxes Dean up against the wall. “That didn’t answer my question.”

Dean looks into his eyes, and sees a dark curiosity, a glare that turned on anyone else would be scary. But Dean isn’t scared -- despite his heart pounding and breath quickening -- he swallows thickly and tries to gather the right words to explain arousal to an angel. 

“It’s a good thing,” He promises, gripping Castiel’s hips and keeping them away from his. He figured leaving room for Jesus was probably the best option in this case. He also decided that being blunt would probably end the line of questioning faster. “It’s -- It means I’m… aroused.” 

“Oh,” Castiel looks down at Dean’s crotch, and his thumbs move in closer to it, pressing gently. “I’m doing this right, then?” He asked, stepping closer and pressing his body up against Dean’s again. 

Dean bites his lip to hold back a groan and nods. 

“You seem uncomfortable.”

Dean shakes his head, “No, no, it just feels good -- it’s hard to explain, but it feels good.”

“What can I do to make it feel better?” Castiel tilts his head again. He is starting to feel a heat, low in his stomach, and even lower too, and his hands seem to grip Dean tighter. It’s new.

“We can change our position, or take clothes off…” Dean trails off and his eyes go a little hazy again. “Can you lift up my legs?”

Castiel thinks it’s a strange request, but obliges, hooking his hands under Dean’s knees and pulling upward. Dean groans, and his legs lock tightly around Castiel’s waist. Castiel can step closer and feel the heat between him and Dean better now. “I see the appeal of this,” he says, hands stroking Dean’s thighs. 

“Ugh, Cas,” Dean groans again. His legs pull Castiel closer, and his hands cup his face. “Please kiss me now.”

“Alright,” Castiel agrees, and leans in. 

He feels Dean’s tongue in his mouth, but finds he rather enjoys it there. Dean’s hands are pulling him closer, bunching up the material on his trench coat like he wants to either tear it off or make sure it never moves away. 

He suddenly feels worked up and a little dizzy and Dean’s legs are wrapped  _ so tight _ around him -- He pulls away, having to turn his head to break the kiss, “Dean,” Castiel is surprised to hear the name come out as a groan. He backs up a little, giving Dean some space to sag against the wall. “This is very exciting.”

Dean huffs into a gentle smile, “Yeah,” He seems relaxed but at the same time electrified. “Do you want to stop or take a break?”

“I think a break is a good idea,” Castiel nods, moving his hands to tap at Dean’s knees. “Maybe we could change positions like you said earlier?”

“Okay,” Dean nods. He leans into Cas so he can get his legs back to the floor, then pulls back and walks (weirdly) to sit on his bed. He checks his phone, “Wow, almost an hour. Not bad, Cas.”

Cas tilts his head, confused. “You were against the wall for an hour? It felt like a few minutes.”

“It always does!” Dean says cheerily. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”

Castiel sits down beside Dean and puts his hands on his own thighs. He looks down at his lap, then at Dean’s. “You said you were aroused, earlier,” Cas meets Dean’s eyes. 

“I still am, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I wasn’t, but I’m glad to hear it,” Cas looks back at his own lap. “I think I’m aroused, too.”

“Oh,” Dean nods. Then freezes. Then shoots up like he did something wrong. “ _ Oh _ ! Um,” Dean immediately blushes. 

“Dean, sit back down. You haven’t done anything wrong,” Castiel says placatingly, reaching for Dean’s wrist. 

“Oh, um, okay,” Dean’s other hand runs through his hair a few times. “Okay, okay. Sorry for… that. Um,” He meets Castiel’s eyes again and tries not to glance down. He twines his fingers together with Castiel’s and tries to calm down. “So you were having fun? You liked that?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered, because it should be obvious. “I think i’ve found something I enjoy very much, Dean.”

Dean blushed again and Castiel smiled at him. 

Shoving Dean up against walls became akin to breathing: necessary and very welcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know most of these works have been super mild smut-wise, but don't worry! The smut is coming! I just like taking my time. 
> 
> Also, I have wanted to kill Metatron for ages, in the proper way, not with a FuCKING TINY REDEMPTION ARC OR WHATEVER THE FUCK -- Sorry. As you know, we hate Metatron. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please comment! I love reading what you have to say!


End file.
